


Cut From the Same Cloth

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango confesses her darkest secret to Miroku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut From the Same Cloth

Oh my sweet houshi-sama… You have no idea at all do you? You claim to be an expert at all things amorous but you are completely in the dark, aren't you? I would laugh, except it would totally blow my cover. You see, the two of us are so alike it's uncanny. The only thing is, I have trained to keep my lechery a secret while you have worn yours on your body like armor; it's practically the first thing that comes out of your mouth, 'Hello, my name is Miroku, and I'm a dirty lecher.'

Come closer, let me whisper in your ear, let me get close enough to feel the heat of your want for me radiating off your robes… Let me tell you how my lecherous life began, you sweet dirty monk… Let my heated and wanton breath caress the place where your earrings are, and let me tell you my most guarded secrets…

Let me paint a picture in your mind. Let me tell you how I came across a young man and his new wife making love near rushing river when I was a small girl of only five years old. Instead of fetching the water that my mother asked me to bring, I dropped my bucket and watched them, wondering why that woman was moaning like she was in pain, but she was kissing the man who was supposedly hurting her. I wondered why the man tasted her in her private places, why he pinched and licked at her breasts, why she seemed to want him to do those things all the while moaning like she was uncomfortable. I watched as he moved in between her legs, now moaning his own song to her, listened as her breath sped, as if she were running a race, and then listened as she called his name when she arched her back off the soft ground.

I was so perplexed… I wandered slowly back to the village and mentioned this to my friend Naoki. She thought it best if we do the things that I witnessed to each other, to see what reason a person would have for continuing such activities. It was then, at the tender age of five, that I had my first of many orgasms. Before I had even hit puberty, my young friend and I had many sexual encounters. We experimented, perfecting techniques and learning to control our new appetites. We enlisted the help of another friend, a boy named Kenta who was a little older than us to help us with the male end of our little games. Naoki and I learned many things from him, enjoyed many things with him… Before I began my training as a taijiya, I was a very experienced lecher in my own right.

When I joined our little gang, and the first time you laid that hot hand on my aching backside, I flushed red in my face. But my sweet one, it was not out of embarrassment. It was because it is unacceptable for a woman to act so wantonly, and I had a reputation to uphold by the time I met you. How I wanted to let that hand linger, the hand that would become to be the subject of my daydreams. And then when you were sprawled unconsciously on top of me, I lingered for a moment, relishing that your body weight had pinned me blissfully to the ground. Had you been awake you would have felt my needy hips grind once against you. You could have had me then… You could have taken me in front of those demons in the cave at Mt. Hakurei and I wouldn't have given a damn. And all those times you rode behind me on Kirara? How I would have loved to feel your hardness bearing into my backside while you had your strong legs nestled behind mine…

So monk… We have finally come to our wedding night. We have finally come to where two pros of the sexual battlefield stand ready to attack one another with a well supplied arsenal. How does it feel to know you are evenly matched in this arena? I have not been able to partake in my desires as you have, Miroku. I have a thirst that can only be slaked by you and your lust for me. So I implore you, come to me, strip me down to nothing as I strip you down to nothing… Do not be gentle with me, do not coddle my body, unleash your prowess all over my needy flesh. Let our destiny finally come down from heaven; let these two lecherous souls, these two pieces cut from the same cloth, become one.


End file.
